Kate
by KristaIam
Summary: Kate. A girl who never breaks the rules. Who's destined to work at a local diner. Kate it’s just an ordinary name for an ordinary girl. That is until she met a certain Mr. Harry James Potter..... Harrys summer isn't getting any better his chores keep pili
1. Potential

**Prologue: Potential**

Kate a name that holds fear to all that embrace it. Kate a name that demands respect, yet some strives to test it. Kate a name that … .

* * *

What does your name say about you? Ask anyone with a real name. Kate's my name and it suits me fine. Kate the name that holds the title of a innocent little girl, a girl that is honest, hard working and polite. Everything that my reputation is living up to. However it is not the name that I intend to parade around in; it's not a name that demands respect or makes others cower down in fear. So there I admit it I may not have rebellious name like Blaise or Jasmine, a artistic name like Paris or even a name that's unique or different in any way. But instead I was stuck with Kate. Pretty face, honest Kate

_What kind of future do you see for yourself?_

This somebody's future looks adequate but not successful or exiting. I will end up marring I guy out of pity with a name like Jim or Mike.

_What does your future job look like?_

My future job, my future job, my future job.I'll have a career in law or medicine but whom am I kidding. If I'm lucky then I may end up making a steady salary of 9.50 per hour at the local diner. Do you now that's only like 25000 a year if I work 7 hours a day for 350 day per year including weekends and Christmas?

_What does your name say about you?_

So what does my name say about me? Kate. A girl with dirty blond hair, freckles and a fake tan that I didn't want but had to because I got it as a birthday gift from my sister Bethany. Kate, someone that follows the rulebook and can't bring herself to go an extra touch above the speed limits. Someone who listens to country music in the car and can't stand R&B. Someone just like me.

But somewhere inside this name holds potential. Potential to rebel. Potential to seek out new lands and go on daring adventures. Potential to break the rules and break a few hearts in doing so. Potential to be so much more. Right after I finish this stupid English paper.

hugz and kisses

Kate

* * *


	2. Discipline

**Chapter 1:Discipline**

_The Return of the Dark Marks_

_Freda Kentity_

_Harry potter regardless of whether it was a common name or not everybody appears to have heard it. Every single member of the magical community that is. But most people, excluding most muggles that is, referred to him as the Boy Who Lived the defeater of He Who Must Not be Named. That's what everybody thought that is until last month In which He Who Must Not be Named has been know to have once again terrifying our families our …_

Harry Potter through the Daily Profit onto the floor and clasped on the bed In blissful welcome sleep. It had seemed like forever that he had seen a friendly face, and even more so since he had seen anything other than Privet Drive. When in reality it had been two weeks it felt like two miserable months. Sleep had seemed like it would take over any second and yet it had seemed like an eternity away. But who could blame him when ever since he got 'home' for the summer uncle Vernon piled him with chores and threatened to not give him any food until all the chores were done to his liking. That threat turned out to be Harry's reality when he took it as being nothing more than a fib.

So that was that Harry Potters summer was all in all living up to his expectations. No work no eat, work plus last weeks work equals no sleep equals a very depressed and sleepy Harry. But as long as he did his backbreaking chores before dinner and woke up an hour before the rest of the household he should be fine. Plus it didn't hurt that Dudley wasn't on that diet anymore. but what did was the fact that his uncle had made it into a daily goal to punish Harry at and exuse he got.

* * *

Harry woke up to a scratching on his window the sun had barley risen and there was some owl expecting him to get up? 2 shrill screeches after and Harry was hoping out of bed and racing to the window. The bird was black and brown freckles and looked as if it had been flying for days. But the strange think was it had no letter no parcel nothing. Okay thought Harry well maybe it's lost. Yah that's it it's lost… now what? He sat down beside the bird that was now sleeping in Hedwigs old cage, hedwigs now residing at Rons house for the time being. 

"where'd you come from" Harry whispered to the now sleeping bird. "I'm going to take you to ms. Figg later okay, you just keep qiut okay." then with a chuckle he realised what all her cats would think with a big bird flying around in the kichten. He looked around the room was still coated in darkness and everywhere there was a mess it was begining to look like Rons room at the Burrow.

It's 6 o'clock and the sun was nearly up no hope of getting to sleep now I guess thought Harry. He sat down at his desk and picked up his daily profit, ever since last week there has been nothing but the same old thing over and over and over. He Who Must Not be Named return. Harry couldn't help smirking two weeks ago and noone would have believed me now its front-page news ha!

For some unknown reason as soon as he finish that thought the black owl went wild. Screeching and banging around as if it was having a massive panic attack or seizure.

The following events were mere seconds apart. First Harrys scar blinded him in massive pain for the first time that summer, secondly uncle Vernon throws the door open that hits the panicked bird and knocks its lights out, thirdly Dudley and Petunia rush into the hall, but not before Harry got a swift kick in the head and a bloody lip.

"BOY, what's the meaning of this, we feed you provide shelter and cloth your pathetic little self. And what to we get, well, well" face turning purple expecting Harry to answer. Harry received two more kicks. "You know what we get, waking up in the middle of the night, having to …"

" Its 6 not the middle of the night", at that Vernon face looked as if it was well about to blow. And even when this situation was not in the least bit humorous Harry for some reason found himself fighting not to yell "FIRE IN THE HOLE. Not that there was and time for that, as soon as he thought it he found himself being grasped by the arm, twisted so that he was facing toward the door and kicked down the stairs. "Boy its time for you to learn some real Discipline."

Harry knew exactly what that meant and he had no intention of it coming true. So he fought back, resulting in a horrible pain with another twist of him arm and a shove into the place that he had spent most of his childhood.


	3. New Nieghbours

**Chapter 2: New Neighbours **

Harry Potter had seen nothing but privet drive all summer and only the back of a dusty cupboard for nearly a week. Now it was back to chores and Uncle Vernon. Harry's beating were leaving him soar and the cupboard only made him feel cramped. A growing boy needs more space, Harry felt like he deserved better. No he didn't deserve this but he didn't have a choice he had to stay at the dursleys.

But the one thing he made himself swear he wouldn't do was complain. He'd take every kick from his uncle, do every chore that he was assigned and make the best of it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right. And in the end he could have some nice scars to make up stories about. Besides with all this going on he had no time to think. No time to mope around blaming himself for Siruses death or think about that damned prophecy.

But the one thing that stuck to his mind like peanut butter to the roof of your mouth is what happened to that bloody bird? Other than that he had managed to build some muscle this summer and had finished the last of his homework for the summer.

Currently he was mowing the lawn the last chore of the day and it was almost 6:00.so picking himself up he dragged himself over to the park and sat himself down on the swing. Across the street the Renaldo's were moving out, they were being transferred to Italy or something. Harry smirked, the Renaldo's always hated him and it would be such a relief to have somebody new in the neiborhood that didn't think he was a criminally insane child. Even if it only lasted for one day.

The new people moving in to # 13 were supposedly wealthy doctors and had a daughter. That was according to Dudley a real 'Babe'. In a sense Harry felt sorry for her as Dudley and the gang could end up being we'll its Dudley right…

Saturday afternoon Harry was already serving breakfast by 9 an hour earlier than usual. Harry could only guess as to why.

" My Dudders is going to have to put on his best shirt today" Aunt Petunia said as she fixed Dudley's collar " this girls going to fall head over heals for you!"

" She'd have to be bloody mad not to." Retorted Uncle Vernon " and you boy stay away from them they don't need a freak like you lingering around, there coming over for lunch today so just stay away from this house and keep to yourself. Or you'll have another thing coming, ya hear" Harry couldn't ask for more. He'd just go and take a walk. So as soon as the dishes were cleared he slipped out, just catching a glimpse of a strawberry blonde head enter # 4.


	4. Luncheon

**Chapter 3: Luncheon **

Kate Philips hastily followed her parents into the neighbour's house. The Dursleys were at first impression very kind and welcoming the moment she walked in the door the plump boy reached out for her hand and to Kate's surprise didn't shake it but kissed it instead. God what is this the 18th century. As for Ms. Dursleys she was proper, sweet and what she lacked in weight her husband made up for.

Dudley the boy didn't waste any time in grabbing Kate's wrist and dragging her over to the living room. Everything in there was dust free in fact now that Kate thought about it the whole house was shiny in a quirky sort of way. The only thing in this room that didn't shout out 'Proper' was a bunching bag right smack in the middle.

" Discovered my sons hidden talent have you, champion boxer he is! Now I don't mean to brag but he's taken out kids double his size, triple even." Mr Dursley bragged as he patted Dudley on the shoulder. HA thought Kate double his size that would be a new world record for fattest man alive. But to be polite she simply said "Wow"

" Yep, best of the best he is. Next year he might make it to the state championships. Some wonder where he gets the talent. I say that it must be in his genes. Maybe well start a family tree of good, no great boxers!"

"That's some skill."

" I'd say a quick one two and Dudders has got emm beat"

"Dad!"

" Well its true ain't it son."

" Yes but . . ."

So much for being modest next thing you know i'll be viewing his trophy collection, Kate thought. Lucky for her Ms. Dursley saved her with lunch in which Dudley's head popped up and he hastened to the table. Lunch was really good, even if Ms. Dursley didn't strike her as a good cook. The conversation was limited to the girls and the boys stuffed their faces with mashed potatoes and gravy, chicken, rice, beans, ham and mini sandwiches. Surprisingly Dudley was the first to get up.

" Well I'll be good for an hour or so. So Mr. Philips, Ms. Philips may I take your daughter on a luncheon stroll."

With that and a last pleading look ather parents and a reluctant smileshe was out the door being dragged by Dudders down the side walk towards the park.

Harry had the whole afternoon to himself and he planned on going everywhere other than Privet Drive. First of to get a good meal he had managed to get some money from Ms. Figg in a promise that he'd pay her back as soon as he could. So off to a take out, okay McDonalds sounds decent. Harry entered the restaurant and went to the till. "I'll take umm how about ……."

" Well are you going to order something or not"?

Harry turned around to reply, " Yes can you…" but stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of her.

"Your holding up the line," she had long brown hairthat was tied back into a bun, she had bright blue eyesand she was wearing a loosered top with dark jean shorts. Harry tried to speak but nothing was coming out.

" He'll have a jumbo fries a good old hamburger and a diet coke and umm make that a double order. Please."

"ummm…."

"Don't worry about it my treat " and she nudged him with her elbow and signalled him to bring the food over to the table by the window. Harry just stood there and then snapping back to reality he grabbed the food and sat down opposite her. That had never happened before and quite frankly it left him speechless.

"So umm you live here, right?"

"Yea, over in Privet Drive what about you ummm ….."

"Hailey and I live in America were just visiting relatives here"

"Hailey "

"Eat Harry you look like you could use it"

So Harry ate probably the best meal he'd ate all summer with the best of company. It turned out that Hailey was from New York and lived in an apartment that had and awesome view of the trump towers. She made it sound so exiting and told him about all the Broadway shows and the Time Square. She also told story's about how she grew up in Queens and about the shopping there and the music.

Harry told her that he lived here with his aunt and his uncle. He told her about how he went to a boarding school during the school year and about all of the teachers.

They wrapped up the meal after about an hour. Harry was telling her about how it was nice meeting her when she started to laugh. " Din't just by you lunch to have you walk away, were going shopping " then seeing the blank look on his face she added. "Shopping come on, I have 2 hours to spare before I have to go back to America and I want to spend it leaving a little bit of myself back in the UK, if helping a lost cause make a fashion statmentis how I do it then so be it."

Harry didn't know whether to feel overly happy or offended. In the end it couldn't hurt, his clothing couldn't get worse anyway. So feeling an urge to go on a spontaneous shopping spree with a total stranger he left for downtown surely.


	5. Sinking Real Low

Chapter 6: Sinking Real Low 

**Dudley's hand was a little too tight for her liking and Kate struggled to get it loose. But it seemed that the harder she tried the harder he tightened his grip. Now it was more a death grip than anything. 'Okay so he's a little clingy.' She thought 'hold on Kate, just a little longer then this day is over'**

**"So where are we going, Dudley"**

**" Well it's a surprise"**

**" It's getting late and I have to get back for supper so lets hurry okay!"**

**It was true it had been all day and the sun was now starting to go down. Now they were strolling down towards the park the sun was parley kissing the horizon and Kate felt tired and bored. All she wanted to do was sit down with a good book and enjoy the sunset. Alone, especially not with Dudley. He was beginning to get to friendly for her likings. They had been to the zoo all day and though she loved animals she didn't have too much fun at all. But she couldn't help it with Dudley's eyes, staring at you knows what all day. But to be polite she never said a word. Besides she'd be home any minute. Right?**

**So here they were Dudley's death grip and all. In the distance Kate heard a sound she couldn't place. Kate turned around closed her eyes and listened," a thump a thumb". Footsteps. Loud to and getting closer. Dudley made a sharp turn and she was momentarily distracted. **

**"Jesus, Dudley where the heck are we?"**

**They were in an alley of some sort. Not really an alley more like a narrow deserted pathway. 'Okay Kate, no need to get creeped out or anything its probably a wrong turn or something." **

**" Dudley, are we lost?" he looked up and with a smirk shook his head. Nope not a wrong turn. Kate made an honest attempt to loosen here hand as Dudley pulled himself close to her. She stood stiff. **

**.' No, oh no, okay pull away stupid Kate pull away' she begged herself to move. But his strength over ruled hers and though she pulled away it seemed a lost cause." stop, Dudley, stop, Please, Dudley I really like you, but not that way, okay! " So much for that. **

**" Who's there" she looked up, there in the alley were a group of 3 or 4 guys all staring at Dudley looking blank. Suddenly Dudley stopped. A sense of overwhelming relief blew over her, only to be swiped away when they turned to me with a smirk. The biggest looked excitedly from me to Dudley and back again before asking " wow, Big D who is this chick"**

**Dudley pulled her in closer and then, seeing the disappointed look on Piers face replied… " Don't worry I'll share." A sense of horror ran through Kate and she whipped out of Dudley's grip turned around defensively as they surrounded her, all smaller than Dudley and all looking like they won a lottery. She started to scream then as soon as the sound left her lips piers rushed forward and pulled Kate into a very powerful harsh kiss.**

**Harry meanwhile was sitting in the park with an ear-to-ear smile planted on his face. He was dressed in a fully new polo shirt and jeans. ' Wow what a day' he thought running a hand through his hair. He felt a sense of happiness that he nearly never felt in Privet Drive. He'd never know how hard work shopping was. And what a blast. He and Hailey spent the whole day together. **

**They went shopping for clothing Harry was forced into switching from glasses to contacts and he and Hailey even went to see a movie. Not in his wildest dreams had he been expecting this to happen. Now It was nearing 6 o'clock and he had been sitting hear in the park for about an hour, reflecting and for once he hand nothing bad to think about, not even his godfathers death this past summer was crossing his mind, yet alone the prophecy. **

**Now it was calm and cool. Unlike last summer this summer was full of sun with no lack of rain. It was getting dark and Harry could have sat there all night if he wanted to that is if there hadn't been a great deal of noise coming from the alley across the street. It wasn't bothering Harry until he heard a high-pitched scream. **

**' That's weird Dudley's 'victims'; usually don't make a lot of noise yet alone scream. That high!' Harry gave the alley a questioning look and then rested his mind on a upsetting thought; ' to high, almost as though Dudley was picking on a child …' with that Harry shot up and hurriedly made his way to the alleyway. **

**' I didn't think you could sink that low Dudley, I mean a 12 year old sure but not somebody that couldn't defend themselves bloody hell Dudley not a chi…" and stopped midsentence as Dudley shoved not a little boy, but a 15 year old teenage girl to the ground by Piers feet.**

**Harry looked up in horror at Dudley and his gang. "IS THAT A GIRL!"? Harry yelled in shock, not quite believing his cousin. Then In an instant he took his gaze off his cousin and bent down to help the terrified girl on the ground. Piers then came in stood in front of her and blocked Harry off. Harry ducked under pier arm, and ended up finding himself being thrown against the opposite wall.**

**Piers, Dudley and the two other guys, then managed to throw in a couple kicks to the stomach, a black eye and a bloody nose, before making there way towards the Dursleys household. "Can't wait till later Caitlin" Dudley remarked with a grin as they turned the corner.**

**Harry turned around to the back of the alley, and looked right into the eyes of . . . .**

**His new neighbour?**


End file.
